


Distance Means Nothing

by krrn07



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, I feel your hate/love, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kissing, Reylo - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, ahh don't hate me, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:51:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krrn07/pseuds/krrn07
Summary: Based on a weird dream I had. Even my dreams are smutty -_- why? The world may never know...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhh indulge my fellow reylo trashbags!! If your an anti please please please don't hate :(((( let us be we won't force it down your throats. I have x reader fics so have fun with that... There's awlays something!!!! :**

Rey walked down the hall nervously, wondering why she was called down to a personal meeting with the heads of the Resistance. She secretly prayed to the force that her body wouldn't have another 'fit.' 

It was happening mainly at nights. She would feel a burdening pain in her lower abdomen. Often feeling her wrists being held down as odd sensations would run through her womanhood. Then finally thick hot liquid would come out of it, leaving her feeling exhausted and exhilarated at the same time.

But recently it would happen at strange times. Sometimes during dinner, during her morning walks, and even once during her training with Luke, where she quickly excused herself, blaming 'bad food.'

She shuddered at thought of her body going rogue on her at inconvenient times. She stopped in front of the door praying to the force, she looked down at her body, "control yourself." She whispered to her stomach.

She walked in and saw Poe, Leia, and Luke seated in a circle around a holo table, with an empty chair for her. Her face visibly relaxed, happy at the fact that she was in a room with people close to her, rather than the actual old gruesome heads of the resistance.

"Ah, Rey. Join us." Luke beamed through his wrinkly eyes.

She walked to her chair and sat down adjusting her duel lightsaber to hang off the side.

Poe began talking about up coming missions and opportunities to strike the order.

Rey began zoning out as an odd soothing sensation started running over her hips. Rey felt her hair move back and hot breath run over her neck, spreading out goosebumps through her body. 

Luke turned as he saw Rey's hair move without any movement of Rey herself.

He looked at Rey in confusion. Her bottom lip bit, her chin dipped low and tilted to the right and her eyes looking straight ahead and rolling back slowly everytime she blinked.

Luke heard Poe call him, asking him about some mission. Luke redirected his attention to Poe choosing to ignore Rey, in her 'meditative' state.

Rey leaned her head back letting out a soft moan as large ghost-like hands began caressing her hips and lips began to kiss her neck sloppily.

Luke, Leia, and Poe both looked at Rey in confusion.

"Uh.. Rey?" Poe asked. "You alright there?"

Rey let out a loud gasp as she felt two very large, what felt like fingers, run directly through her slit.

Rey looked at Leia, Luke, and Poe, in complete embarrassment. "I.. I'm.. Sorry..mmm... Shit." Rey whispered grasping onto the edges of the holo table. She tried to get up but felt something enter her womanhood. "Oh my god!" She fell limp on the chair.

Luke and Poe both got up to help her get up. "You.... Guys... I'm.. Mm.. Fine.. I'm good." Rey stuttered as she got up, her legs feeling like jello. She used the wall to get up and support herself, the other hand clutching her stomach, the 'burdening pain' settling in again. "I.. I just need.. Mm shiiit... Sorry .. A moment please." 

She walked on wobbly legs outside of the conference room. "Shit shit shit." She repeated as the pain settled in her core got worse. After what seemed like hours she reached her quarters, she opened and locked them right away. 

As soon as she entered, she fell limp on the carpet of her living. She moaned loudly as the motions in her slit began to move up and down and the soft caressing on her hips settled in again.

She found her wrists above her head locked in place again. Her back arched into a ghost touch. She lay there feeling the sensation of a man manipulating the force around her millions of miles away.

Kylo sat hunched over on a chair, in his sleeping quarters. Shirtless, his muscular back heaving and his muscles twitchy and sweaty. 

His right hand outstreched slightly feeling the heated womanhood of Rey. His forearms muscles bulging trying to please his goddess, ironically so far away from her and not knowing its him.

He continued gently probing Rey's womanhood. 

Meanwhile, Rey was squirming on her carpet her body shaking as her hips caressed, her sex clenching and the hot breathy lips kissed her neck.

Finally Rey came. Legs shaky, eyes rolling back, a shouted moan and her stomach being relieved of the most brutal pain she's experienced thus far.

She laid there splayed out, incapable of movement.   
She felt lips lock on her jaw, causing her to moan slightly.

Kylo's hand stayed out as he felt her release her juices. He opened his eyes seeing her laid out and exhausted. Ren closed his eyes as he planted a kiss on her jaw.

"Rey." His husky, deep, masculine voice rang through Rey's mind.

"Kylo?" Rey whispered out, her voice croaky.

Another kiss on her jaw, dropping a tear out of right eye.

"Kylo" Rey said, letting out a sigh and slightly smiling. She let out another sigh and lost conscious into a deep sleep.

Kylo also laid back, and fell asleep. 

Millions of miles apart, but their breathing in sync.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this wasn't exactly my dream but its based on it soooo...  
> Basically I was dreaming about going to watch episode 8 by myself cause hello no friends :))))))) and so I sat in the theatre and was watching luke, poe, leia and rey were in a room and rey began moaning and squirming and blah blah blah. Then all I saw was Kylo's (adam driver's) naked back heaving and muscular and then I woke up.... I know the worst... But I have a crazy imagination so here we are... 
> 
> I needed to tell someone but hello.. My friends don't like star wars... Yaaaay I'm all alone in this crazy fandom but I have you guys!! So love you all so much :** xD
> 
> Also check out my other fics :P


End file.
